Trainer (Skyrim)
Trainers are NPCs who help increase proficiency in skills in . Most trainers offer their services from the start of the game, but some require certain tasks to be performed first. Skills can only be trained five times per level, until the skill level exceeds the level of the trainer. All training requires that a fee be paid. Gold is automatically subtracted from the inventory when a training session is accepted. Changes from previous games Unlike and , trainers in only offer skill leveling from Adept upwards. In previous games, trainers offered Apprentice-level and Novice-level training. There are skill trainers in Skyrim labeled as "Common" trainers; this is incorrectly labeled, as the trainers offer their services up to the Adept level. Unlike Oblivion, there are no means to be trained all the way to level 100 in a skill. Cost The more advanced the training session is, the higher it will cost. The cost of training a skill up to level 51 can be calculated by: 10 * level + 50, but from level 51 onwards the training cost triples to 30*level+50 Trainers that are also merchants, such as Arcadia in Whiterun, add the gold paid to them for training into their inventory. One can easily recover gold spent on training by selling them items. The gold can also be pickpocketed back from the trainer, albeit difficult if it is a large amount. Proficiencies The proficiency of trainers varies: *Adept trainers can train up to level 50. *Expert trainers can train up to level 75. *Master trainers can train up to level 90. Once the Dragonborn's skill level reaches higher than the trainer's level, the option for training disappears as there is no more that can be learned from this person. Free training There are several quests or tasks available that grant free skill increases as a reward. They function much like skill books and are treated in the same way as regular skill increases. Exploits Free training can be exploited if a follower is also a trainer. Upon completion of a training session, the option to trade items with a follower can be selected to access their inventory and take back the money that was just spent on training. There are only seven trainers who are followers: *Aela the Huntress - Archery, up to level 75 *Athis - One-Handed, up to level 75 *Farkas - Heavy Armor, up to level 90 *Faendal - Archery, up to level 50 *Njada Stonearm - Block, up to level 75 *Vilkas - Two-Handed, up to level 90 * Talvas Fathryon - Conjuration, up to level 90 (Only available with ''The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn'') Additionally, gold can be pickpocketed back after training sessions, but this becomes impossible at higher levels (even with maximum Pickpocket and Sneak skills) as the amount of gold paid is often in the thousands. This can be surmounted by reverse-pickpocketing paralysis poison in their inventory, making a successful pickpocket guaranteed. Trainers Alchemy Alteration Archery Block Conjuration Destruction Enchanting Heavy Armor Illusion Light Armor Lockpicking One-Handed Pickpocket Restoration Smithing Sneak Speech Two-Handed Bugs *Trainer dialogue may disappear at random intervals, without explanation, making it impossible to train. de:Trainer (Skyrim) es:Entrenadores (Skyrim) it:Insegnanti (Skyrim) pl:Trenerzy (Skyrim) ru:Учителя навыков (Skyrim) Trivia *The Official Skyrim Game Guide incorrectly lists three NPCs as trainers, they are: **Melaran (Alteration) **Hermir Strong-Heart (Heavy Armor) **Ahkari (Pickpocket) Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Lists